Portable shelters for ice fishing or other outdoor sports/recreational activities typically include a transportable base that is combined with a frame and a covering that overlays the frame. Some of these shelters include a kind of seating system for fishermen to sit on while fishing. These seating systems can range from a single seat to multiple seats to a bench seat spanning one side of the base. These shelters, however, are provided without storage space, and fishermen are very often required to carry additional bags, which can be cumbersome and inconvenient. Accordingly, there exists an unfulfilled need for a portable shelter that is provided with a storage space without sacrificing portability and functionality thereof.